Tell Me Who You Are
by Phoenixthefirechicken
Summary: Two people meet due to... Interesting circumstances. But who are they? Of course after they meet they introduce themselves. One as Yao. One as Ivan. But these interesting circumstances are full of interesting people, and it seems that names just aren't enough to describe who someone is...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**I hope you enjoy this story, RoChu has always been my favorite shipping in Hetalia. :)**

**Lots of stuff isn't explained in this chapter. So that just means more chapters to suffer through. XD**

* * *

It was very late, around ten or eleven. The snow and wind made it almost impossible to get anywhere, seeing as the roads and sidewalks were all frozen over. People going anywhere during this snow was out of the question, you either froze or stayed at home. Or you ran out to get your little brother ice cream because he had an illness that could kill him at any moment and even though he was annoying you wanted to make his possibly last moments the very best that you could. *Breaths* even if you froze your balls off in the process.

To avoid having to walk in the cold for too long Yao decided to walk through a bad neighborhood as a shortcut. Of course the little city they lived in wasn't very dangerous, it was just one part of it. That whole part of the city contained gangs, drug administration, and murder. Of course if you were only walking on the outskirts of a gang's territory then you were fine. Right?

He put his hands in his armpits in a futile attempt to make his freezing fingers feel warm. He kept his head down, breathing into the red material of his winter coat, this way his mouth and nose weren't as cold as they would be breathing in the cold air.

Soon he heard running coming from behind him, he turned to see a man with white hair coming at him at an alarming speed. One other was following close behind him, he had long brown braided hair.

Yao began to run as the men started shouting at him. Then he heard a gun shot hit somewhere close behind him. He tried to run faster but he was almost running as fast as he could already, and he ended up slipping and falling. As soon as he did he felt a knee on his back pin him down, making him cry out due to the force of the impact.

"Leave me alone, aru! What are you doing!" Yao struggled under the man. He stopped when he heard a click he had so far only heard in movies.

The other man, the long haired one, looked through the bag, he then said something to the albino man but Yao couldn't make it out due to how many thoughts were flashing before his eyes. Though he did hear when the man holding him down spoke to him, he also noticed he had a German accent.

"Where is it then?" The albino man asked.

"W-what do you mean, aru?" Yao says still struggling under him.

"You know what I mean!" The albino man yelled. "He came this way with a plastic bag with something very special inside." He said as if talking to a baby.

The man with long hair now spoke. "We know you're one of his lackeys, one of his _servants," _he said with hate in his voice.

"If you just give it to us you could serve someone else. We know what a spoiled brat he is, we used to be his servants too." The albino man now spoke, with less hate and agitation and more sadness.

"You don't know who I am, aru! Let me go! Aru!" Yao said. They had gotten him all wrong, he wasn't a servant at all, in fact, he once had people waiting on him! But now he was just the owner of a restaurant and caretaker of his younger, illegal immigrated siblings.

The long haired man took off, leaving the albino to pin Yao down.

"Where are you going? Hey! Get back he-" Yao remembered hearing the albino yell this, then seeing the man laying on the snow next to him, he hadn't even got to finish his sentence. Now Yao watched as the snow turned red under the man's head, just like the man's eyes...

Yao passed out at the sight of the blood, _this isn't real..._

_×•×•×•×_

Yao woke up in an apartment, it definitely wasn't his. And judging by the creepy aura surrounding the man looking down at him, it wasn't very safe here.

"W-what?" Is all Yao could manage to say. He still needed to wake up fully.

"Good morning Sunflower! How did you sleep?" The man who was standing over him asked.

Yao woke up fully at the sound of his voice. How could someone like him sound so innocent? He looked... Creepy? Scary? Pissed my pants? Whatever it was it wasn't good.

The man had light blond hair, almost silver, a Russian accent, and... Purple eyes?

To all of this new information, Yao gave the best response he could think of. "Don't call me sunflower aru!"

The man laughed, closing his eyes in doing so. He was leaning over the back of the couch Yao was lying on. Yao, with all his strength, pushed the man on the ground. He then jumped off the couch and looked around for a moment before he saw a door. He made a dash for it but stopped when he noticed the people tied up in the kitchen.

_So this isn't even his house..._ Yao thought. He went into the kitchen, the threat of the purple eyed man momentarily forgotten, right now he had the opportunity to help them even if it was only a little. At least they'd be untied and able to call the police or something.

"You're not leaving now, right Sunflower?" Yao heard as he had began to untie the first of four people.

He looked back to see the man leaning on the door casually as if he wasn't blocking the only reasonable exit.

"I need a favour, Sunflower will help, da?" The man said. He sounded so childish, Yao thought about lecturing him, but stopped himself. He couldn't help everyone after all.

Yao looked around the kitchen and saw something to use as a weapon, beside the knifes was a very big wok. Yao got up and grabbed it off the wall where it was hanging.

"What's Sunflower planing to do with a frying pan? So cute~" The man said as Yao ran at him and brought the wok down to hit him.

As a child Yao had been taught how to fight, to stand up for others, and to help those in need. His father wanted to make him the best person he could. So when the wok bent where it hit the Russian's head it hurt more than the wok to see he was smiling and not hurt at all.

"Sunflower, why did you do that?" The man asked with what seemed like actual confusion.

"You and your crazy friends have been messing with me! Don't act like you don't know aru!" Yao screamed as he fought to get towards the door.

"You mean Gilbert? He's not my friend, so I had to take care of him. I did you a favor, now you have to do something for me." The man said, he was holding Yao in a hug from behind while he struggled to get free, of course Yao thought of it strictly as restriction.

"What?" Yao said, more like spat actually.

"I need a place to stay while I wait for my sisters to take me home. They'll come soon so do not worry." The Russian said.

"Why don't you go home yourself? You're not a kid, aru." Yao said.

"Da... I can't go home yet though. Sisters are coming, I'll be staying with you till then." The man sounded kind of sad, of course Yao didn't care about that.

"I don't owe you anything!" Yao said. Then he remembered, he could be in a worse situation than this if he had still been "arguing" with... Gilbert.

The man didn't make any move to let Yao go. So Yao figured he'd have to give in.

"I-I'll let you stay in the storage room. Only because it is the right thing to do in this situation, I don't know where I'd be if I was still with Gilbert. Now let me go, aru!" Yao said.

"Yay! I knew Sunflower was nice. Let's go~" The man grabbed Yao's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't you untie the people?" Yao asked.

The Russian looked at the people in the kitchen, which, despite being gagged, seemed to be saying "please" during their frantic nodding.

"Wait right here Sunflower." The words sounded so threatening, so even though he was standing close to the door, and the Russian was in the kitchen, Yao felt as if he should stay perfectly still. He didn't want to go back on his word, because that was definitely what was keeping him there! Not fear or anything...

Yao watched as the he walked over to the family. He then fiddled with the ropes. After some time still stuck on one knot he took the rope and began ripping each it apart. He then said something to the family that made them pale. He walked into the living room where and he came back with a pickaxe.

Now it was Yao's turn to pale.

"What are you doing with that? It's dangerous, aru!" Yao yelled.

"Da, it is. I need it to protect you Sunflower." He said smiling his usual creepy smile.

"D-don't call me Sunflower, aru! It is insulting." Yao stuttered. "My name is Yao." Yao knew he almost messed up, he cut off too quickly despite all his practice.

"I am Ivan." Ivan smiled. Of course Yao didn't catch the bit of panic in his eyes, just like when Yao had introduced himself. Neither did he know that he was thinking the same thing.

If either of them took a moment to think about the real question they should be asking, the answer would have been, "Who are you?" but seeing as neither thought that information was relevant, the question remained unasked and unanswered. For now.

Yao looked over to the kitchen, the family was still there looking at Ivan in fear.

"Come, I can sneak you in if the others are asleep." Yao said as he left the apartment. He could Ivan following him closely.

* * *

**Remember to _like_,_ follow_, and _review_! Your opinions really help! Constructive criticism is encouraged!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Yao wasn't thrilled about hiding Ivan at his home. But since he was carrying around a pickaxe and following very close behind him, he doubted he had many other options.

"Sunflower is nervous about something? Do not worry, I will protect you~" Ivan said giving Yao a creepy smile.

Yao averted his gaze from Ivan's terrifying face to the snowy ground before him. This man was so scary! He wish he had Shinatty-chan with him, of course then Ivan would see and he was sure if his siblings saw him walk in the door with a stuffed cat they thought he had thrown away they would get him "help". They had already tried to get rid of it once, but Yao had went to extremes (the dumpster) to get him back. He would not have that happen again, aru! Of course with the events of today Yao decided to take Shinatty-chan out for a few hours of comfort before he slept tonight... If he didn't pass out from exhaustion immediately after getting in the door.

" I told you not to call me that! It's disrespectful, aru." Yao snapped after his thought.

"You hesitated. That means you like the name, da?" Ivan asked, saying it more like a statement.

Yao just scoffed. Rule number one for staying alive: never argue with a Russian that's holding a pickaxe. He also didn't want to tell him he was thinking, or else he was sure Ivan would ask him about the topic.

Soon Yao thought he would freeze, that's when he reached his home that happened to be attached to his restaurant.

"So, _this _is where Sunflower lives?" Ivan asked, clearly in shock. "Yao seems more like a beautiful prince... Why do you live here?"

Ivan didn't know how close he was to being correct.

"DISRESPECTFUL ARU!" Yao screamed at Ivan. " Take it or leave it. I'd prefer you choose the latter, aru"

Ivan looked back at the restaurant, then to Yao. "It is perfect! I am very thankful Sunflower let me stay in his home."

Ivan looked back to the building. It was pretty big, but the dumpsters were visible from the ally beside the restaurant when they should've been in the back, and the surrounding buildings were covered in spray paint and looked run down. It was in a bad neighborhood, though it was very nice. The building was painted beige, which was the only personalization beside's the sign which simply said, "Yao's" which was apparently the restaurant's name

Ivan wondered if this was a gang's territory, there was a lot of blue. Blue cloth was tied on the trash cans, the spray paint mentioned earlier was blue, and a group happened to be hanging outside of Yao's restaurant were wearing blue.

"Shit..."Yao muttered under his breath. He walked stiffly over to the restaurant with Ivan following him.

They tried to walk in without catching the attention of the gang members, but one grabbed Yao by the arm and stopped him with a " Hey!".

The man who touched Yao flew backwards due to a punch in the face, courtesy of Ivan. The other members looked at the fallen of them before taking out various weapons.

"What the fuck man!? I thought we had a deal!" Exclaimed one of the gang members who had pointed a gun at Ivan.

"Do not touch Sunflower or I will kill you." Ivan said smiling.

"NO YOU WON'T ARU!" Yao yelled at Ivan, who looked confused. Why was Yao standing up for _them_? Yao quickly apologized to the group and asked to take a look at a man named Francis.

Francis's nose seemed to be bleeding pretty badly and he complained that his butt hurt from the fall, he asked Yao to take a look. At this Yao called him a perverted bastard while his friends laughed at them. Yao invited them inside and Ivan was done with not knowing what was going on, weren't they just running from a gang? Why was Yao being friendly to them? Was he in the gang..? _No. Yao wouldn't do that_, Ivan reassured himself. _Maybe he knows them, or he's being blackmailed.. THIS IS CONFUSING._

Everyone was going inside and he was the last one left outside. He didn't want to be trapped in a building with him, but he knew he could "take care" of them if it came down to it. Still, he's only had horrible experiences with gangs so far.

He entered the building and was surprised about the contrast between the inside of the building and the outside building. The inside of the building was warmly lit and comfortable feeling. It smelled great, no doubt that was the food from the kitchen even though the restaurant had been closed for a while now. The color scheme was many warm colors, the only acceptions were a couple of paintings and some blue.

The group, not including Yao and Ivan went and sat in a corner booth. And were talking while giving Ivan glares.

"Come on. Are you hungry?" Yao asked Ivan, he was holding a couple menus in his hands.

"Da," Ivan said coldly. "Who are they? Why are you being so nice to them?"

Yao looked back at him, "They are just them. Go sit down. I'm making food so you better be glad you're getting some, aru." He said, he gave the menus to the table where the group sat and walked into a pair of doors close to their booth which led into the kitchen.

Ivan was about to follow him into the kitchen and had almost reached the double doors when the one of the group who had spoken earlier yelled, "Hey! What's your problem?"

It wasn't Francis, Francis had long blond hair, blue eyes, and was obviously French. This man had darker blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and was American.

"No," Ivan was about to interrogate Yao about who they were but thought better of it. Instead he would ask them. Genius, right? He kept his pickaxe in hand just in case they didn't tell him what he wanted to know, it was a tool used by him for persuasion. If you didn't answer he would kill you with his pickaxe. Fun. "What's your problem? You are in a gang, da? If you are hurting Sunflower I will kill you. Right here. If you don't tell the truth I'll kill you. If you don't answer me then I will kill you for that too."

Everyone in the group was shaking in fear, except for the American who had addressed him earlier.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Dude! You got problems. Are you Yao's boyfriend or something?" Said the American.

"I only just met Yao... Who are you to him?" Ivan asked again, hoping that they wouldn't change the subject again.

"He obviously doesn't know us, and he isn't wearing specific colors... Unless pink is one, I haven't heard of that though." Said a quiet voice voice from...

Ivan tugged at his pink scarf, who had said that? Maybe it was just his imagination...

"Good point Mattie," the loud one said. "You know who we are?"

"No. I know you were hanging outside of Yao's restaurant and that you grabbed him," Ivan said glaring at Francis.

"We're his 'protection' or 'friends'. Whichever you prefer," a man with an obvious English accent said. "You see, Yao's restaurant is in our territory, which means his restaurant is ours. Not technically, but he serves us whenever and we don't trash his property... Or worse."

"His food is delicious, so we thought why not have him cook for us? Plus, Yao is very beautiful~ " Francis said, he knew it would make Ivan mad, that's exactly what he wanted.

Ivan seemed to leak a evil, purple aura. This man was too interested in Yao. Better get rid of him-

Yao came over carrying drinks, Ivan guessed they'd come often enough for Yao to know what they usually drank.

"You are in a gang, Sunflower?" Ivan asked, he knew the answer would be no. Yao was too good for that. He just wanted Yao to know he knew who the men were now.

Yao was about to ask them what they wanted... But instead he hit Ivan upside the head with a menu before taking the orders. "Of course not, aru. If I wanted to get killed I would simply kill myself, but I have too many responsibilities to do that, aru."

"Yao..? Are they here again?" a boy asked as he stepped out from the kitchen doors.

"What's up Kiku? I haven't seen you in forever!" The loud American said.

Kiku looked at him and dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Herro Arfred," he said quietly.

"Kiku!" Yao screamed. "You should be asleep! Why are you up?"

"My aporogies, Yao," Kiku started, "but I thought I smerred someting so I wanted to see what it was."

"Is this your brother?" Ivan asked. As soon as Kiku saw him he became afraid and tried to hide behind Yao.

"Uh... Yes. I have other siblings too." Yao said.

"Hmm. Okay then, " Ivan said. At least Yao wasn't in a gang. He would take care of them later but... What was that wonderful smell?

Yao had begun to take orders, so Ivan decided to see what was cooking.

The kitchen seemed to be like the serving part of the restaurant, but with fridges and stoves.

In one of the ovens were, when Ivan got a closer look, some kind of buttery roll. It smelled really good too. He couldn't wait to eat one! Yao's cooking was sure to be the best ever.

"What are you doing in here?! You should be waiting outside with the others, aru." Yao said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I was seeing what the smell was! It looks good Yao," Ivan said, smiling as usual. "What will I be having?"

"Any leftovers I don't keep for Panda, aru." Yao said getting some food ready.

Ivan laughed, "Yao~ You are doing me a favor, remember? If I were you I'd be nice to your guest. I am not very pleasnt if I don't get fed. So, Yao will cook something for me, da?"

Yao remembered he was being forced to have this man at his house, and the man had a pickaxe. It wasn't a good idea to make him upset in any way. He decided to treat him as any guest.

Yao sighed and put on a fake smile, "Of course. What do you want to drink? And eat, aru?"

"Yao is so kind," Ivan said. " I have vodka of my own to drink, and anything you want me to have will be good." Ivan walked out the double doors and into the other part of the restaurant.

Yao's eye twitched. That's what he was going to give Ivan anyways! Well, at least he didn't have to break out his wok and smack a bitch up.

He continued cooking whilehoping everyone was getting along outside of the kitchen.

* * *

**Remember to _like_,_ follow_, and _review_! Your opinions really help! Constructive criticism is encouraged!**


End file.
